Qué hubiera pasado si
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Ahora solo le queda un albun de fotos viejas, los recuerdos y las sonrisas de momentos pasados, una herida que aun no sana y las fantasias de una vida perfecta. / Brooke


_**Qué hubiera pasado si…**_

.o.O.o.

_Ayer…_

"_El amor era un juego tan fácil de jugar_

_Ahora necesito un lugar para esconderme_

_Oh yo creo en el ayer"_

_**Yesterday – The Beatles**_

.o.O.o.

Han pasado cuatro largos años, tantos días, tantas horas, y aun no puede dejar de sentir esa punzada de dolor en su pecho. Una herida que no termina de cicatrizar, robándole horas de sueños por las noches y unas cuantas lagrimas cuando los meses llegan a su fin. A veces ni siquiera llega a recordarla, en otras ocasiones el dolor vuelve a ella como si fuera la primera vez. Se trata de una pequeña herida, que una vez al mes le obliga a sentarse frente a la chimenea, con fuego o sin él, tomar un viejo álbum de fotos entre sus manos y estudiar cada uno de los tesoros que celosamente allí esconde.

Hace poco que la medianoche ha quedado atrás, la luna rechoncha y blancuzca brilla en el cielo, como una madre divina que cobija a sus hijos con sus rayos plateados. Es una noche silenciosa, con sabor a soledad y con una melodía llena de nostalgia. Es una noche para recordar, para que las heridas se abran una vez más.

Camina descalza por la sala, con una frazada sobre los hombros y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, con ese aspecto hasta ella duda de ser la diseñadora de una marca de ropa tan exitosa. En ese momento hasta duda de ser tan fuerte como todos dicen que es. Está cansada, una niña que ha jugado demasiado y que solo desea dormir un rato en los brazos de un ser querido. Pero no hay nadie. Nadie que le abrace, mime o le susurre palabras de ánimo al oído. Se quiere sentir amada, pero en ese momento solo siente el abrazo de la soledad.

Sabe que a la mañana siguiente todo estará bien, el sol volverá a salir y su sonrisa florecerá como cualquier rosa. Pero esa noche, no puede evitar preguntarse: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si las cosas fueran diferente? Se lo ha preguntado tantas veces, que ya no sabe cuál sería la mejor respuesta.

Se sienta enfrente de la chimenea, observando las llamas bailar una danza ancestral, que la transporta a un mundo lejano, donde su corazón vuelve a latir con la misma intensidad que años atrás y todo ese amor que yace allí sepultado vuelve a alzar vuelo, renaciendo de sus cenizas como el mismísimo fénix. Es en ese instante, cuando su mente le engaña con fantasías, recreando una realidad que nunca pudo ser.

Sueña con una casa pequeña, rodeada de flores y extraordinaria belleza, una casa de cuentos de hadas, humilde y con la calidez que siempre deseo en su infancia. Huele a césped recién cortado, a flores al viento y hojas verdes en los árboles, un aroma cargado de tranquilidad. En su fantasía también hay personas, reunidas en torno a una mesa, riendo, conversando, destilando felicidad por cada poro de su piel.

Peyton se encuentra allí, con una niña rubia en sus brazos y de la mano de un hombre que no reconoce, pero que intuye quien es. Su amiga sonríe, habla de música y de arte, de ilusiones y las posibilidades de un mundo lleno de magia. Se ve radiante, como deberían verse todas las musas que inspiran a los artistas. También esta Hayle y Nathan, con el pequeño Jamie en brazos. No hay problemas que los separen, solo un amor infinito, similar a un cielo estrellado. Dos almas que fueron hechas la una para la otra. Todos sus seres queridos están allí, Mouth, Rachell, Skill, sin excepción. Todos, hasta él.

Esta a su lado, como un pequeño ángel caído del cielo, viste de blanco justo como ella y sus dedos están entrelazados con los suyos, en un pequeño apretón que significa muchas cosas. Él le abraza, le besa y le susurra palabras cariñosas al oído, su aroma es varonil y su tacto delicado, como si temiera estropearla con solo tocarla. La trata como una reina y ella logra sentirse así. Rebosa de felicidad, pura felicidad. Cree que es así como las protagonistas de las historias de hadas se siente cuando están con su príncipe azul. Es feliz, mucho más de lo que nunca ha sido. Se siente viva, repleta de una paz que adormece su cuerpo y eleva su espíritu. Ama y se siente amada, la soledad ha quedado a un lado con todo lo malo.

Su sonrisa no puede ser mas radiante al momento que siente un jalón en su vestido, automáticamente sus ojos se dirigen a un lugar en el piso junto a ella. Una pequeña de cabellos castaños le observa con unos gigantescos ojos azules, sonríe y palmea sus manos juguetonamente, elevándola hacia ella en busca de un abrazo. Las lágrimas comienzan a inundarle los ojos mientras toma a la pequeña en brazos y la lleva a su regazo, donde la besa en la frente y le susurra frases gentiles al oído.

Todo es perfecto, la casa, sus amigos, Peyton, Lucas y su hija (porque sabe que es su hija y la de Lucas). Demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Es en ese momento, cuando su fantasía ideal se esfuma en volutas en humo, es que se arrepiente de lo que hubiera podido ser. Sus ilusiones de una vida perfecta a lados de Lucas se desboronan, dejando solo las cenizas de una llama que hace mucho se extinguían. Una herida, que por más que intente, aun permanece abierta. Porque ella amo con toda la fuerza que se puede amar a alguien. Porque ella soñó con un mundo perfecto donde caminaría de la mano de un Scott, de Lucas Scott. Porque ella lucho, se aferro a él cuando debía haber desistido y así evitarse tanto dolor, peleo con todas sus fuerzas para al final perder una batalla que desde el comienzo supo perdida. Porque ella también desea soñar, así vuelva a sentir latir una vieja herida.

Sentada en el suelo observa las llamas centellear en la chimenea, con el viejo álbum en las manos donde reposan los restos de su viejo corazón. Adornado con las fotos de una pareja en el bosque, en su antiguo cuarto, en las canchas de básquet, en el lago; besándose, abrazados, riéndose, acariciándose, amándose. Mil y un recuerdos capturados en finas hojas de papel, suspiros de momentos felices que no volverán. Y como siempre que la herida se abre, toma uno de esos recuerdos y sin pensarlo mucho lo arroja al fuego, donde es consumido en las llamas dejando solo cenizas, justo como ese amor de juventud dejo en su corazón. Ya no llora, solo aprecia como el fuego consume aquella vieja fotografía.

El acto en si no le provoca más que un sabor amargo en la boca, cada una de esas fotos permanecen guardadas en su corazón y muchas más no corren el riesgo de ser abrasadas por el fuego, no tendría la fuerza de hacerlo. Solo algunas llegan a cumplir ese miserable destino, solo aquellas que le traen recuerdos demasiado dolorosos.

En ese momento no sabe donde esta Peyton, ni Lucas, solo desean que donde estén, sean felices. No puede desearle otra cosa, los ama a las dos para ser tan cruel de no hacerlo. Simplemente, noches como esas, se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si…

Lo que hubiera pasado ya no importa, después de todo solo se ha quedado con un álbum relleno de recuerdos y una herida en el pecho que solo será curada el día en el que un nuevo amor le acobije.

.o.O.o.

"_Mira esta fotografía_

_Cada vez que lo hago me hace reír_

_Cada vez que lo hago me hace..."_

_**Photograph - Nickelback**_

.o.O.o.


End file.
